


Brand new shiny baubles at our fingers lying still

by framedhim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framedhim/pseuds/framedhim





	Brand new shiny baubles at our fingers lying still

_  
**Brand new shiny baubles at our fingers lying still**   
_

Author:   framedhim  
Genre:   AU; Gen or Wincest - can be read as either  
Pairing: Sam/Dean or Sam and Dean   
Rating:   PG-13  
Warnings:   Major Character(s) Death  
Disclaimer:  I have NO propriertary rights to Supernatural.  Whatsoever.   
Spoiler:  None  
Wordcount:  100, drabble

No summary, just a deathfic.  The sky is belching snow.   Apparently this is all that's required for me to want to kill off some much loved characters.  Eeh. 

  
Encroaching waves lap half-heartedly, breaking at your feet.   


So later, they swallow you whole. 

Shell-burdened sand, gritty beneath your bodies gives in protest; would-be glass mangling numb skin. 

So you shift, maybe. 

Mists of ocean spray invade only your inhale, wet drag pulls of sodden lungs; balloons filled to bursting. 

So they collapse instead. 

Seaweed strangles a curled tendril of his hair, potent smelling; your copper stink matches his, rusted tributaries find him. 

So you bleed into him, always did. 

Sunlight beats down on him, illuminates as you watch him unsee the sky.  

So you lose the sky too.

  



End file.
